There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
There have been many different types and kinds of orthotic devices for foot war. For example, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,992,788; 4,603,698; 4,793,078; 4,841,648; 5,746,011; 6,105,283; 6,557,273; 6,804,902; 6,854,199; 7,107,704; 7,124,520; and 7,210,250; and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0194344; 2007/0043582; 2007/0084084; and 2007/0180632.
There have been removable insoles for shoes, where the insoles employ removable support components. The support components are attached to a top or upper portion of the insole such that the support components are directly adjacent the bottom of the wearer's foot for supporting portions of the foot such as the arch. Such an arrangement may adversely affect the comfort and wearability of the insole.